Our hearts
by Snape02
Summary: Ensemble de petit one-shot sans prétention relatant la vie de notre cher Rumpel, et ce qui peut bien remuer son cœur chaque jour. Et si le Ténébreux n'était pas aussi cruel que tout le monde le croit ?


Le sort noir

Rumpelstiltskin ne bougeait plus, ne respirait plus. Son âme était déchirée entre impatience et angoisse, entre joie et peur. Peur ? Non ! se reprit le Ténébreux. Certainement pas de la peur, pas lui ! Il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir peur, il n'était pas un lâche. C'était lui qui avait permis à la Reine de lancer le sort noir, il paraissait donc ridicule qu'à cet instant précis, le plus grand magicien du monde des contes puisse ressentir cette peur grandissante dans son ventre. Il allait avoir une chance de tout recommencer, de sortir de cette cage, de retrouver son fils… Une chance. C'était bien la seule chose que Rumpelstiltskin n'avait jamais eu dans sa vie. Il avait eu le pouvoir, l'amour, la puissance…Mais pas la chance.

Le Ténébreux gardait les yeux indubitablement fermés, et s'était préalablement assis dans un recoin sombre de sa cellule. Un de ses geôliers s'était moqué de lui, mais qu'importe, dans quelques secondes, cet homme deviendrait amnésique et sa vie serait détruite. Il souffrira, il perdra tout ce qu'il aimait. Comme il avait souffert, lui, Rumpelstiltskin. S'il ne pouvait plus être heureux, au moins pourrait-il détruire le bonheur des autres. Un douloureux sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Belle. Qu'aurait-t-elle dit si elle avait été là ? Oh, certainement pas de bonnes choses. Elle aurait sermonné le magicien, lui aurait dit qu'il était bien trop bon pour lancer cette malédiction. Bon… « Elle se serait trompé, pensa le Ténébreux. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bon ».

Soudain, un craquement se fit entendre. Instinctivement, le magicien rouvrit les yeux et découvrit que les murs de sa prison étaient en train de s'écrouler. Une intense fumée violette semblait sortir de nulle part, enveloppant tout ce qui se trouvait à proximité. Le Ténébreux sourit. La magie. Comment ferait-t-il pour vivre sans, les vingt-huit années qui s'annonçaient ? Il ferait probablement comme il faisait toujours il encaisserait le coup et vivrait ainsi. Comme après le départ de Baelfire. Comme après la mort de Belle.

Dans un soupir, Rumpelstiltskin se laissa envelopper par la magie qui s'approchait de lui, et, le cœur battement un peu plus vite que d'habitude, referma les yeux. L'instant d'après, il n'entendit plus un bruit. Le vacarme qu'avait provoqué le sort noir avant laissé place à un silence inquiétant. Le Ténébreux n'osa rouvrir ses yeux, et si ça n'avait pas marché ? Et si…

Il sentit alors un étrange courant d'air passer dans ses cheveux. Tâtonnant de la main autour de lui, il comprit bientôt qu'il était assis sur une chaise, ou plutôt, un fauteuil, de pas trop mauvaise qualité. Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux, et ce qu'il vit l'étonna. Il se trouvait effectivement assis, comme il l'avait supposé, sur un siège, et ce devant un massif bureau de bois. Devant lui, des étagères, pleins de meubles grouillant de vieux bibelots. A en juger par la tonne de vieilleries ici, il se trouvait à n'en point douter dans un magasin d'antiquaire.

Mais ce qui surprit davantage le Ténébreux, ce fut….Ses mains. Ses mains ! L'information prit plusieurs secondes avant de monter au cerveau du magicien. Ses mains. Blanches. Longues et fines. Pas d'écailles, pas de peau verdâtre. Des mains…Normales. Non, c'était impossible !

Rumpelstiltskin se leva comme une tempête de son bureau et poussa presque aussitôt un hurlement de douleur, avant de s'écrouler par terre. Sa jambe. Sa jambe lui faisait terriblement mal. Mais comment ?

Se trainant difficilement jusqu'à un miroir qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce, le Ténébreux hésita un moment avant d'oser se regarder dans la glace. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas croisé un miroir… Ce qu'il vit failli le faire chuter une nouvelle fois. S'il ne tomba pas, au moins en perdit il le fils de ses pensées pendant quelques bonnes minutes.

Son regard allait et venait de sa tête à ses pieds. Normal. Il était normal. Plus de cheveux bouclés sals et désordonnés, mais des cheveux légèrement grisonnants parfaitement coiffés. Plus de peau de reptile, mais une peau blanche, parfaitement humaine. Car humain était le mot. Il était redevenu un humain, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire. Evidemment ! Il aurait dût s'en douter ! En envoyant tous les personnages de son monde dans un monde sans magie, il aurait dût deviner que sa malédiction aussi disparaitrait ici. Mais l'effet n'en était pas moins…Troublant. Voici donc pourquoi il avait aussi mal à la jambe. Sans magie, sa vieille douleur s'était réveillée.

Rumpelstiltskin aperçut alors, calée contre son bureau, une canne à pommeau qui, à en juger par son état, avait dût beaucoup servir par le passé. Comme si elle avait servi pendant des années. Mais c'était impossible, il y a cinq minutes à peine, le Ténébreux se trouvait encore dans sa cage. S'en saisissant, l'ancien magicien eut toutes les peines du monde pour se trainer jusqu'à une fenêtre, qu'il ferma. Il commençait à réaliser. Le sort noir avait fonctionné. Ils avaient tous été projeter dans un monde sans magie, où lui seul et quelques chanceux avait gardé la mémoire. Il allait devoir s'inventer une vie, une identité. Il allait devoir vivre comme s'il était un homme normal.

Le soir même, le Ténébreux était de sorti. Il marchait sans s'arrêter à travers les rues, aussi vite que sa jambe lui permettait. Storybrooke. Voilà le nom de la ville dans lequel il avait été envoyé. Durant sa balade, il passa entre autre devant ce qui lui sembla être un cabinet de psychologue, ainsi que devant un café, sur lequel il put lire l'inscription « Chez Granny ». Lorsqu'il croisa devant celui-ci le Petit Chaperon Rouge, il put constater que cette dernière baissa le regard en le voyant.

- Bonsoir Monsieur Gold. Lui murmura-t-elle en disparaissant dans l'ombre de la nuit.

Monsieur Gold ? « Ainsi, je m'appelle Monsieur Gold ? »Se demanda le Ténébreux.

Gold…Quel drôle de nom pour un magicien qui avait pour habitude de filer l'or. Mais déjà ses pas l'avaient emmené jusqu'à l'hôpital de la ville, où un étrange sentiment de déprimer le prit. Il pensait à Belle. Sa tendre et jolie Belle. Et alors que le Ténébreux retournait vers sa boutique, un « Je t'aime » étouffée se perdit dans les bruits de la nuit.


End file.
